OWN Medic
o.W.n Medic is the main antagonist/protagonist in the Cult of Personality series, he is the founder and the leader of the oWn faction. History The healing is not as rewarding as the hurting. —oWn Medic. FYI I am a Robot The Medic is a mercenary working for BLU on the map Turbine. He's given a task to protect the briefcase with intelligence along with his squad leader, the Soldier, who leaves him with the briefcase and goes to patrol the area. Meanwhile a RED Femscout decides to infiltrate the BLU base in order to steal the briefcase. Although she manages to catch the Medic off guard, he wakes up in time to stun her with his frying pan and restraint her. Shortly after that, a group of robots appears, showing aggresive behavior towards the Medic. He tries to call for help from his team, with no effect however. The RED Femscout tells Medic to free her, which the Medic does, having no better plan than to team up with an enemy. Together they manage to fight off the horde and decide to declare peace while another battle between their teams begins. Chapter 1 - The Dismissal Some time later a new battle for the intelligence starts in Turbine. Despite their best efforts, BLU mercenaries lose the battle and the leader of the squad, BLU Soldier, blames the Medic for everything, telling him to do push ups to humiliate him in front of the team. Then he sends a series of complaints to Blutarch Mann, the founder of Builders League United in order to get rid of the Medic. Eventually he succeeds and the Medic gets fired. Filled with anger, the Medic leaves the Turbine, not giving a single stare to the RED Femscout that he met on his way to the exit. Chapter 2 - The Irony The Medic travels through Badlands in order to find his old hospital. Making a few new friends on the way, he gets to it, but he finds out that the area is guarded by a bunch of sentry guns. In order to take them out he decides to revive a robot that he captured in FYI I am a Robot. With small difficulties, they manage to destroy all the sentries and enter the hospital, where they find the RED Engineer and Pyro from Turbine. It turns out that the Engineer also got fired after losing his hand in the battle and Pyro didn't want to abandon him. The Medic helps the Engineer by replacing his missing hand with a Gunslinger, thus making two new allies. While they rest outside the hospital, Medic notices a logo of BLU, which instantly reminded him of the embarrassing moments back in Turbine. Realizing that such behavior from their bosses is unacceptable, he decides to destroy both RED and BLU and end the Gravel War. The Engineer agrees and that's how oWn is born. Chapter 3 - Empathy The Medic begins to send mercenaries after RED and BLU teams, as seen from a BLU spy in 2Fort. This mission is only partly successful, netting a handful of other believers, but not many onto his side. When he gathers new recruits, he gives them a mission to show their loyalty and ability, as well as their personality. For example, the RED Spy had been told to recruit another mercenary from Turbine, but was also told to kill his best friend, the oWn Sniper. He refused the mission, and the Medic found that perfectly fine, as he had believed people should follow their heart and not him. That they should act of their own free will. He attacks Dustbowl, with his group of many mercenaries, and adds them onto his team via their request. at this point, he has gathered a modest following, enough to dominate single targets, but too small of a group to end the war as they had planned.Category:Characters